Blanca traición
by Aivliis
Summary: Un padre que busca lo mejor para su hija, pero a veces su decision no es lo más adecuado... ¿Podrá Hinata oponerse a ella? nejihina
1. Decision

**Capitulo I **

**Decision**

Ya lo tenia decidido, tras muchas vueltas, tras tantos quebraderos de cabeza... Hiashi Hyuuga habia tomado una decision.

Su hija no era la persona más adecuada para dirigir el clan, su hija, Hinata no podia ser la heredera.

_Todo sucedio hace dos semanas..._

- Hiashisama perdone mi intrusion, dijo un hombre de aspecto severo y cansado entrando a una pequeña habitacion donde el jefe del clan Hyuuga le miraba expectante.

- No pasa nada Keisan, tu presencia no es ninguna molestia para mi, ademas me complace saber que alguien tan poderoso de la familia Tamura necesita de mis consejos... respondio Hiashi con una ligera sonrisa.

- No es consejo lo que busco, solo arreglar un asunto que dejamos pospuesto años atras.

- ¡Ah! si... ese asunto...

- Creo que ha llegado el momento. El matrimonio entre Hinata y mi hijo Kazuo. Ya tienen la edad suficiente para...

- Hinata debera renunciar al clan... interrumpio de forma cortante Hiashi

- Si, ese es... un favor que os hacemos.

- Bien. El encuentro tendra lugar dentro de un mes, el día del cumpleaños de mi hija, respondio Hiashi mientras se levantaba y acompañaba a su invitado hacia la salida.

Ya habian pasado dos semanas desde ese encuentro y despues de mucho pensarlo Hiashi se habia convencido, la propuesta del clan Tamura era perfecta, Hinata tendria que renunciar al clan y Hanabi pasaria a ser automaticamente la heredera, definitavamente su plan era perfecto, además de que le aseguraria un buen futuro a Hinata, ser la esposa del heredero del clan Tamura, la familia más prestigiosa de la aldea de la roca.

Mientras tanto a pocos metros del templo Hyuuga, tres jovenes terminaban su entrenamiento...

Un chico inquieto de cabellos castaños iba de un lado para otro junto con su gran perro blanco de gran tamaño...

- ¿Por que no entrenamos un poco más? Akamaru y yo no estamos cansados. ¡¡Podemos con más!!

- Hemos entrenado todo el día, ya es suficiente y... Hinata tiene que descansar.

- Shino, no seas asi. Hinata no esta cansada ¿a que no hinachan?

- Es cierto... yo... no estoy cansada... todavia puedo seguir.

- Sabes que no, ni tu ni Kiba podeis continuar ya, de todas formas ha sido un buen entrenamiento Hinata ha mejorado mucho en poco tiempo.

- Tampoco es para tanto... respondio una sonrojada Hinata.

- Amm, ahora que recuerdo, pronto cumpliras 20 años ¿no Hinachan?

- Hai...

- Tu padre... ¿te hablo de algo?, ya sabes que al cumplir 20 años en la mayoria de los clanes el heredero se convierte en el lider del clan... respondio Shino con voz cansada.

- Todavia no...

- Akamaru y yo sabemos que seras una buena lider... la mejor.

- ... Cuando yo sea la lider cambiaran muchas cosas en el clan...

- ¡guau, guau!

- ¡Oh, vaya! Se nos ha hecho tarde... ¡vamos Akamaru!

- Mañana nos vemos Hinata.

- Hai.

Ya era de noche, habia sido un día perfecto para Hinata, se habia levantado temprano y se habia ido a entrenar con sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Un entrenamiento duro pero agradable.

Pero... como no... toda su felicidad cambio cuando llego a su casa. Una sorpresa no muy agradable la esperaba...

Cuando entro al templo Hyuuga la primera persona a la que vio fue a su hermana, la cual la recibio con una sonrisa poco frecuente en ella...

- Hermanita, ¿donde te has metido? Padre lleva todo el día buscandote... tiene... una noticia que comunicarte...

- Yo... ahora mismo voy a verle...

Hinata recorria con lentitud el pasillo de la casa, estaba preocupada, el tono con que Hanabi le habia hablado...

_" Padre tiene una noticia que comunicarte. " _

_" Una noticia... " _

Ese tono de burla... no podia significar nada bueno.

Llamo a la puerta.

La voz de su padre resono desde dentro con un adelante.

Hinata entro a la habitacion, era una habitacion rustica, sin ninguna decoracion, una habitacion propia de Hiashi Hyuuga.

- Sientate.

Una vez que Hinata se hubo acomodado su padre empezo a hablar, más bien a preguntar.

- Hinata, ¿dónde has estado? preguntó con voz autoritaria Hiashi.

- Entrenando, padre.

- ¿Entrenar? Ya no es necesario que entrenes más, es más te lo prohibo. Ya no lo necesitas... Ahora que vas a ser la esposa del heredero de la familia Tamura...

- ¿¿Cómo??...

- El clan Tamura es el mejor clan de la aldea de la roca.

- ¿La aldea de la roca? ¿Y Konoha? ¿Y el clan Hyuuga?... ¿Y... mi vida...?

- Como iba diciendo, una vez te cases te iras al país de la tierra donde se encuentra la aldea de la roca, es un buen futuro para ti, no te faltara de nada y Hanabi sera una buena heredera.

- ... Yo... no... no me quiero casar...

- Eso no es decision tuya.

- Pero... si nisiq...

- Ahora, retirate.

- ... ... ...

- Retirate.

- Si... padre.


	2. Mi guardian y protector

**Capitulo II**

**Mi guardian y protector**

¿Cómo podia haber pasado? ¿Cómo no se habia dado cuenta?

Su padre lo habia planeado todo. No habia contado con ella, no podia elegir, no habia tenido ninguna oportunidad, no podia haber demostrado cuanto valia...

Su padre no confiaba en ella. Era una carga, una carga de la que su padre se iba a deshacer... pasandosela a otro, a ese tal Kazuo en un matrimonio... un matrimonio concertado, y eso... eso era lo que más le dolia.

_"Él te asegurara un buen futuro."_

_"Pertenece a la familia Tamura, el mejor clan de toda aldea de la roca."_

¿Un buen futuro? ¿El mejor clan? Y eso a ella que la importaba ¡que! Para ella el futuro seria nefasto con ese hombre, ese hombre del que solo conocia su nombre, no sabia como era, no conocia sus gustos, no sabia nada... absolutamente nada.

Ella solo era una chica normal que queria hacer cosas, que tenia muchos sueños por cumplir, pero todo... todo se lo habian arrebatado...

_Toc toc_

Hinata dio un respingo, alguien llamaba a su puerta, alguien que la habia sacado de esos horribles pensamientos.

- Adelante, dijo secamente mientras se frotaba los ojos desesperadamente, para que nadie se diese cuenta, para que no supiesen que la noche la habia pasado llorando.

- Buenos dias Hinata_sama, un chico de porte altivo, pelo largo amarrado en una coleta aparecio en el umbral de la puerta.

- Ne... Nejionissan.

- Traigo un comunicado de Hiashi_sama.

- ¿Un comunicado? ¿Por que no vino mi padre?

- Siento incomodar...

- ¿Que? ¡No! yo...yo no queri....

- Hiashi_sama tuvo que salir anoche. No nos dijo la causa, solo que era urgente.

- ...

- Todo esta aqui, añadio Neji enseñando un pequeño trozo de papel, Tome.

- Yo... Neji...

- Me retiro, si necesita algo no dude en hablar conmigo.

- ...

Hacia tiempo que Neji se habia ido y la carta de Hiashi ya habia sido leida por Hinata ¿qué decia en ella? Nada... solo que se preparase para encontrarse con ese Kazuo el día de su cumpleaños.

Su padre era el hombre perfecto para arruinarle la fiesta a cualquiera, pensó sarcasticamente.

Decidio salir a pasear, por el patio del templo, era un lugar grande y cuidado, generalmente lo utilizaban para entrenar, pero no se quedo alli, continuo andando un poco más, rodeando la casa y metiendose por un pequeño pasadizo cubierto de maleza que la condujo a un lugar muy diferente al resto de la casa, era un lugar oscuro, viejo, descuidado... un largo pasillo que finalizaba en una pared, no habia ninguna puerta, ninguna ventana, nada... solo una pared, una gran pared de un color blanco sucio, Hinata se acerco a ella y toco un relieve que se encontraba en la pared... cuando abrio los ojos ya no estaba alli...

¿Cómo encontro ese lugar?

Fue cuando era ella pequeña, cuando Neji y ella se trataban como amigos, cuando hablaban y reian... ese día estaban jugando con una pelota, pero esta se escapo...

- Sabia que no la cojerias.

- ¡La has tirado muy fuerte! Eso no vale.

- Bueno vale, volvamos a empezar... ¿donde esta la pelota?

- mmm... no se creo que se ha ido por hay... voy a buscarla

- No tardes

-Hai

Asi fue como lo encontró... buscando una pelota, encontró un pequeño pasadizo que se ocultaba tras la maleza... se adentró en él y entonces llego al gran pasillo... alli estaba la pelota apoyada en la pared pero eso ya no la importaba... la pared no era lisa habia un pequeño dibujo, un relieve que la fascino... un simbolo que pocos dias despues veria en la frente de su primo...

Cuando lo toco vio que ante ella se abria una pequeña habitacion, estaba oscura y sucia pero no la importo... despues de haberla limpiado un poco ese se convirtio en su lugar favorito, un lugar donde estar sola, donde poder pensar, ese era su secreto... no se lo conto a nadie ni siquiera a Neji... no pudo. No tuvo tiempo...

- Neji... ¿te pasa algo?

- Dejame en paz.

- ¿Te has enfadado?... yo... no te hecho nada.

- Tú me has hecho todo.

- No te entiendo...

- No me hagas reir. Deja de hacerte la inocente.

- Yo no...

- Mira, dijo Neji mientras se quitaba una venda de la frente, no me digas que no sabes que es esto... heredera, dijo sarcasticamente.

- ¿que... que estas diciendo?

- Digo que todo es por tu culpa, siempre estare atado a ti... siempre tendre que servirte.

- Tú... tu eres mi amigo...

- No.

- Pe...

- Te odio.

Nunca supo lo que realmente paso, solo años después cuando se dio cuenta de que su clan estaba dividido y que Neji era considerado inferior... destinado a servirle... pero el odio que él tenia aumento...

Era un día triste, lluvioso... muchos miembros del clan Hyuuga con aspecto serio andaban de un lugar para otro, nerviosos, a lo lejos en el suelo estaba un pequeño niño... lloraba...

Hinata lo vio... ¿que habia pasado? preguntó... su padre no le contesto... él tambien lloraba.

Ella se acercó... se sentó junto al pequeño y acaricio su largo pelo...

- De... dejame.

- ¿Por que lloras?

- ...

- Neji...

- Padre... ha muerto...

- ¿Qué?...

- Tú... tu lo has matado.

- ¡No!

- ¡Alejate de mi!... ¡No me toques!...

Esos recuerdos... recuerdos que la habian atormentado desde siempre. Hacia tiempo que queria haber hablado con Neji, pero este siempre evitaba cualquier tema referido al pasado, preferia no recordar...

Cuando salio de su escondite la tarde habia pasado, regreso a su habitacion... pero cuando llegó se encontro con alguien en su puerta.

- Tu padre ha vuelto hace rato. Me ha hablado sobre tu matrimonio.

- Neji, yo no me quiero casar.

- Hiashi_sama ha dicho que es un buen futuro para ti.

- ¡Sabes que no es justo! ¡Han decidido por mi!

- Me han ordenado que te vigile hasta...

- ¿Qué?

- Tu padre no quiere que te suceda nada malo.

- Neji... por favor... ayudame.

- Lo siento... yo... solo cumplo ordenes de Hiashi_sama.

- Neji...


	3. Cerca de ti

**Capitulo III**

**Cerca de ti**

Recorrían el oscuro pasillo del templo Hyuuga, despacio, en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos...

Se sentía patético, patético por lo que estaba haciendo... vigilarla...

Él era Neji Hyuuga, un ninja capaz y competente, podría estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa antes que eso... ¿Qué era lo que se creía su tio? ¿Qué su hija se iba a escapar? Como si no la conociera... Ella nunca haria eso. Ella no seria capaz de llevar la contraria a su padre, no se iría, a pesar de que lo estuviese deseando con todas sus fuerzas...

Y él estaba ahí, vigilándola y siguiéndola a todas partes, no le gustaba, porque sabia que la incomodaba...

- Neji siento tener que incordiarte tanto, dijo Hinata mientras se daba la vuelta y le miraba fijamente.

Acaso habría dicho algo en alto, pensó Neji para si.

- yo... lo siento, volvió a repetir la chica esta vez de forma más baja.

- No, respondió él de modo cortante, tú no tienes la culpa, no tienes que sentir nada, la culpa la tengo yo, yo soy el que te incomodo siguiéndote de un lado para otro.

- No, tú... tú no me molestas.

- No me digas, dijo él esta vez con una sonrisa en la cara... y tú quieres que me lo crea.

- No, de verdad, te debes de aburrir tanto...

- ...

- Lo ves.

- Si tienes razón para mi es una perdida de tiempo seguirte, pero son ordenes de Hiashi_sama no tengo más remedio que aceptarlas.

- ...

Un largo silencio recorrió la estancia hasta que al final Hinata se atrevió a responder a sus duras palabras.

- Si yo no existiera, tú no tendrías que pasar por esto.

- Si no existieras, yo tendría que vigilar a Hanabi_sama y eso sería peor para mi.

Una débil sonrisa surgió del rostro de Hinata.

- Si tienes razón.

- Yo siempre tengo razón.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

- Yo... voy a mi cuarto... tengo que terminar de leer un libro...

Los dos subieron escaleras arriba y entraron en la habitación de Hinata, Neji pocas veces había estado allí, era una habitación grande, rustica, poco amueblada, solo una cama, una mesita y una estantería llena de libros ocupaban la habitación.

- Si quieres puedes sentarte, dijo la chica señalando la cama.

- No, aqui estoy bien, contestó él mientras ella cogia un libro y se ponia a leer. Neji entrecerró los ojos...

.... ¿Cuánto tiempo habia pasado ya de eso?...

¿Horas quizá?

Si, habian pasado horas, y en ese tiempo habia pasado un montón de hojas de su libro, aunque en realidad no se habia enterado de nada de lo que habia leído... Neji la incomodaba bastante, no habia apartado su rostro de ella desde que llegó a la habitación, más bien no se habia movido...

Sin querer se le cayó el libro.

El chico abrió los ojos y la miró confuso.

- Lo... lo siento, se apresuró a decir mientras recogía rápidamente el libro y se ocultaba tras él.

La observó fijamente. Llevaba ya un buen rato ahí y empezaba a cansarse, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Ella alzó la cabeza sorprendida.

- Deja de fingir que lees, fue lo único que dijo.

Solo esas palabras bastaron para que unas pequeñas lágrimas surgieron de su rostro.

- Toma, dijo él ofreciéndola su pañuelo de tela.

- ... No me quiero casar...

- No digas eso porque es mentira. Tú si te quieres casar.

- ¡Pero no de esta forma! ¡No así, obligada! ¡Esto no es justo y lo sabes!

- Yo no puedo hacer nada.

- ...

- Si yo no estuviera aqui te podrías escapar.

- No lo haria.

- ¿Por qué?

Hinata le miro de forma silenciosa.

- Eres tonta, en la vida no puedes agradar a todo el mundo.

- Convence a mi padre.

- Un miembro de la rama secundaria no puede hacer eso.

- Yo... tengo derecho a elegir... es mi vida... no la de ellos...

- Naruto.

- No, Neji... tú... tú sabes que no.

- Debo irme, es demasiado tarde, no creo que en lo que quede de día te escapes.

- Pero... Neji...

- Hinata_sama, usted sabe que eso es imposible, contestó él mientras se alejaba de la habitación.


	4. Kazuo

**Capitulo IV**

**Kazuo**

El fatídico día habia llegado.

Todo estaba preparado para recibir al gran comité de la aldea de la roca, grandes mesas ocupaban todo el patio Hyuuga, todas llenas de comida y bebida... una celebración inusual para el clan, una fiesta perfecta a no ser por que iba a estar sola, no conocería a nadie, tendría que fingir, sonreír a todo el mundo y mostrarse feliz.

Cuando llegaron las nueve un montón de personas se congregaban en la entrada de la casa, Hinata miró por la ventana, ya habían llegado.

Unos pasos apresurados se acercaron a su habitación.

- ¡¡Hinata!! ¡Vamos date prisa! Tienes que bajar, hay un montón de gente, ¡Vamos te están esperando!

- Hanabi, llama a la puerta antes de entrar.

- ¿Acaso te importa que no llame? Es que no quieres que me entere de lo que haces aqui.

- Luego bajo.

- ¡¡Tiene que ser ahora!!

- Solo tardare cinco minutos, tengo... tengo que ir al baño.

- Vale, le diré a padre que ahora vas, respondió una desconfiada Hanabi mirando de arriba a abajo la estancia para encontrar algo fuera de lugar.

Una vez que Hanabi se hubo ido, Hinata salio corriendo de su habitación y se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de Neji, sin pensárselo abrió la puerta de un golpe.

- Hi... Hinata ¿Qué haces aqui?, pregunto Neji, sorprendido.

- Perdona, pero yo... yo...

Hinata se sonrojo bastante, no esperaba encontrarse con él, ella creía que él estaba fuera como todos recibiendo a los invitados…

- Deberías estar fuera.

- Si... pero… antes yo… yo te queria devolver tu pañuelo, dijo ella tendiéndoselo.

- No hacia falta...

- ... ¿Vienes?

- No puedo, los miembros de la rama secundaria no pueden participar en este tipo de eventos, creía que lo sabias.

- Pero...

- Vete, te están esperando.

Se escondió detrás de la columna, desde ahí podia observar todo, habia un montón de personas, la mayoría de la edad de su padre, todos de aspecto serio y poderoso… no pudo ver más, unas manos la obligaron a volverse hacia la otra dirección.

- Hinata, hija mia, este es Kazuo_sama.

- ......

Un muchacho joven apareció frente a ella, era alto, grande, de piel morena, ojos verdosos, pelo oscuro, corto y alborotado.

-.....

No sabia que hacer, su padre en ese momento se acababa de marchar y estaba invitando a pasar a todos los miembros del clan dentro de la casa... El chico se acercó a ella un poco más... Era una situación demasiado incomoda...

- Asi que tú eres Hinata_chan.

- Hai...

El chico la miro de arriba a abajo con desprecio y después se alejo de ella, adentrándose en la casa.

- Vamos, no te quedes ahí parada, nos están esperando....

Hinata entro al salón comedor seguida de Kazuo, una vez dentro pudo ver a su padre ya sentado a la mesa hablando con un hombre un poco mayor que él.

- Hinata, siéntate, dijo de forma autoritaria Hiashi, este es Kei_sama, el padre de Kazuo_san.

´- Yo... esto... mucho gusto en conocerle.

- Hinata_sama me han hablado mucho de usted.

- ...

- Veo que ya has conocido a mi hijo, como podrás averiguar en esta reunión decidiremos el día de la boda.

- Hai...

- Cuanto antes se celebren las nupcias mejor, incluso mañana podríamos...

- ¡¡Ma... mañana!!

- ¡Hinata! No interrumpas cuando te están hablando.

- Si, padre.

- Por supuesto que mañana no, respondió Kei con una ligera sonrisa, no habría tiempo para prepararlo todo, va a ser una fiesta por todo lo alto, aunque yo creo que para la semana que viene... todo este asunto tiene que estar zanjado.

Un ruido de cristales rotos resonó en todo el comedor.

- Lo... lo siento, dijo Hinata rápidamente.

- No te preocupes querida... sonrió Kei, me imagino que debes de estar muy emocionada.

- Hai... es cierto, respondió Hinata levantándose, disculpadme por favor pero no me encuentro muy bien.

- No pasa nada... Kazuo, acompáñala a su habitación.

- ¡No!... Esto... no hace falta... puedo ir yo sola...

- Ahora mismo la acompaño a su habitación, padre.

- Pero...

Subieron las escaleras en silencio, ella queria irse de allí... pero sola, sin que nadie la siguiese y menos él, no le habia gustado para nada, se le veía orgulloso y arrogante...

- Ya hemos llegado, gracias por acompañarme.

- No me vas a invitar a pasar.

- No, no me encuentro muy bien... quiero descansar, respondió rápidamente ella agarrando fuertemente el picaporte de la puerta.

- Al menos te despedirás de mi.

- A... adiós.

- No me refiero a eso, dijo el chico y de forma brusca la acorralo contra la pared.

- ¡No! déjame... por favor.

- ¿Por que dices eso? No soy yo acaso tu futuro esposo, respondió él con sorna acercándose cada vez más.

- Apártate o si no...

- ¿O si no que? susurró él, tú padre esta subiendo ahora con todo mi clan... ¿No los oyes hablar? Que pensarían de ti si me haces algo... dime, seria una deshonra para ti y para todo tu clan.

- No... no puedes... déjame... déjame.

- Sabes que si puedo, el clan Tamura es muy poderoso…

- No...

Kazuo se acerco más a ella, no se podía mover... solo cerro los ojos con asco... esperando volver a abrirlos otra vez y descubrir que solo había sido una horrible pesadilla... pero en el fondo sabia que eso no era cierto.

* * *

Hola!! espero que les vaya gustando el fic.

Ya se que el el final de este capitulo es un poquillo... pero en los proximos capitulos la historia se mejorara bastante y Neji saldra mejor que hasta ahora n...n


	5. La verdad

**Capitulo V**

**La verdad**

Subía las escaleras...

Hiashi_sama le había llamado, le había ordenado que acompañase a los invitados a sus respectivos aposentos.

Se paralizó...

En ese momento Hinata se dio cuenta de su presencia, enrojeció, se deshizo del agarre de Kazuo y se oculto tras la puerta de su habitación.

El chico de la roca se volvió, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa dirigida a los miembros de su clan y desapareció.

----------

Se encontraba mal... todavía no podía asimilar lo que había sucedido, se sentía impotente... Kazuo la había obligado... no podía haber hecho otra cosa... no tenia más opción...Pero su malestar no solo se debía a eso... de todas las personas que podrían haber subido por esas escaleras, tenia que haber sido él, Neji... no se podía sacar su rostro de su mente, ahora...

¿Qué pensaría de ella?

----------

Por mas que intentaba buscar una explicación lógica, no la encontraba, sus ojos no le habian engañado... nunca lo habian hecho...

Hinata... ¿Cómo podría explicarse lo que habia visto? Hacia pocos días que ella le habia dicho que no se quería casar y... ahora...

Cerró los ojos... No se podía dormir.

Un ruido cercano a su puerta le saco de sus pensamientos, se levantó de la cama y al abrir la puerta se la encontró... a ella.

La miró, tenia los ojos rojos, habia llorado, pero su rostro parecia firme y decidido.

Se fijo un poco más, parecia asustada de haberse topado con él, además se percató de que llevaba sus ropas habituales junto con una mochila muy abultada.

De repente se dio cuenta de lo que se proponía.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo?

- Nada.

- ¿Y esa mochila?

-...

- Dímelo o llamare a Hiashi_sama.

- No... No te dejare que lo hagas.

- ¿Qué?

- Me voy... ya no aguanto más aqui Neji, tú no me lo vas a impedir.

- No lo entiendo... esta tarde parecías muy entretenida, dijo él con malicia.

- ¿Qué... qué dices?

- Le besaste.

- No... Él me obligó.

- No me digas.

- Neji, es que tú no me crees... me amenazó... yo no queria pero él...

- Calla.

- ¿Qué? No me hables así.

- Alguien viene.

Los ojos de la chica reflejaron pánico, Neji se percató de ello y la introdujo precipitadamente en su habitación.

- Escóndete ahí y espera.

En ese instante una figura corpulenta apareció entre las sombras del pasillo... Kazuo.

- Me has despertado... dijo este observado los trozos hechos añicos del jarrón con el que segundos antes Hinata habia tropezado.

- Lo siento, Kazuo_san.

- ... Escuche gritos... estabas con alguien...

- No.

- ... No era una pregunta.

- Aqui solo estamos tú y yo.

Kazuo se acercó un poco más a Neji y observó su frente cubierta por una venda, su cara se trasformó en una mueca de desprecio.

- Bah, eres de la rama secundaria... como me entere de que no dices la verdad... sois todos un estorbo.

El rostro de Neji se tensó de la furia.

- Si fuésemos un estorbo no estaríamos aqui.

- Bueno... nunca se sabe, una vez que me case con mi Hinata_chan...

- Hinata_sama... no hables así de ella.

Kazuo le miro, su rostro reflejaba sorpresa...

- Asi que es eso, dijo en tono burlón, bueno da igual no conseguirás nunca nada... buenas noches.

Una vez que Kazuo se hubo marchado, Neji entró a su habitación y cerro la puerta de un golpe.

Estaba furioso, no sabia como se habia podido contener... caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, de repente se dio cuenta de que una mirada nerviosa le seguía... Hinata.

Se acercó a ella.

- Lo... lo siento.

- El que.

- Lo de esta tarde...Kazuo...

- No te disculpes... soy yo el que te tengo que pedir perdón por no creerte... ahora se que me estabas diciendo la verdad.

- Entonces... ¿dejaras que me marche?

- No voy a dejar que lo hagas.

- ¿Por qué, Neji?

- Es peligroso.

- Este es el lugar donde corro más peligro... tu sabes como es realmente Kazuo, me tienes que ayudar... tal vez padre...

- Decírselo a Hiashi_sama no serviría de nada.

- ¿Por que dices eso? ni siquiera lo has intentado.

- Te equivocas.

- ¿Qué... qué quieres decir?

- Hinata... hace tiempo me pediste que convenciera a Hiashi_sama... lo intente... pero no sirvió de nada.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Solo conseguiría hacerte sufrir más, respondió Neji en un susurro apenas audible.

- Pero... no...no lo entiendo... tú dijiste que no me podías ayudar, dijiste que solo obedecías ordenes de mi padre...

Se acercó un poco más a ella y la miro a los ojos

- Hinata... una de las cosas que Hiashi_sama me ordeno fue protegerte... y eso es lo que voy a hacer... protegerte pero de Kazuo.


End file.
